mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Vermilion Republic
(I May come back to add more info later) Past: With in the last 100 or so years this was a nation within the union of nations loyal to the order on the main lands. their main forces were often made of devout warriors that would fight clad in deep red armor earning them the title of the blood knights of the order. this nation was founded in in a defensible fertile area where high mountains rose on either side of a wide running river. the only ways in and out of this nation were two narrow valleys that were well defended and controlled. During this time the nation was lead by a more martial form of government in which a war council made most dissensions and laws. taxes here weren't terrible and people lived in relative peace during times in between the changing of demon lords and human wars. The nation would remain neutral when it could but would often support other nations in the union under the banner of the Order. Though there is a king in these lands his power is rather is checked by the grand war council as to prevent him gaining to much power, but he in turn keeps the war council from waging senseless wars after all it is his job to protect his people. since the founding most of the kings of this nation have also been great generals and members of the war council. the kings of these lands is also known as the Lord of Vermilion. Present: As of now the Vermilion republic has cut ties with the Order and its unions, instead seeking no part in this war of theirs with the more peaceful monsters. the nation is a neutral land area now and has been attacked by the order many times but the order has found its self repelled by the tactics of this nation. in recent years many of the small regions within the Republic's borders have grown large enough to be called their own states. The Republic is on Friendly terms with monsters of the current era though, there is still some tension. but for the most part many mamono have come to be counted as citizens of this nation. this dose mean that some states are either demon realms or well on their way to becoming one. some other states have specific area's or "Mamono quarters" established. most mamono of the Region are active members in their community. Some even go as far to join the standing army. The current capital of Segrove is a large fortress city near the center of the Republics lands. it has straight roads that lead to the four corners of the nation making it the perfect place for the army to march from. as of now the current head of the war council and Lord of Vermilion is a young general named Lucas Markov, he has seen the Republic through many of the order's attempts to invade and repelled just as many. he is regarded as the Republic's greatest Tactician and leader to this date. The Grand War Council & Lord of Vermilion The Grand War council is often made of elected or appointed generals of the Vermilion Legion and the Lord of Vermilion him/her self. The council is always of made of an odd number of people this is so that no stalemates in votes occur. the The Lord of Vermilion is an elected position that the people vote on, it has not been since the nations founding has the Lord been succeeded to the throne by a heir he/she sired. most individuals serve in this position for several years but their are times when the position is left empty. most times the position is only filled during war times or in times of great need. All in these two powers are responsible for protecting the nation's people and freedom as well as running the nation as efficient as possible. in the case of states most are overseen by generals or other high ranking members of the Vermilion Legion. Mamono Quarters Mamono Quarters are area's in some towns or cities with in the Republic's borders where mamono are allowed to live and mingle with the people of this nation. in some cities some function as a kind of red light district. these areas are often established when a large population of mamono come to live in such towns or cities. each such place may have its own rules in place for mamono but the most common is just that out side of their designated area Mamono are not to engage in public sex. another is that all mamono should try to be active members of the community in some way. Demographic: Segrove (The Capital) |- |Other |The city has 2451 noble houses. The peace is kept by 3374 guardsmen, and there are 444 advocates to assist with legal matters. For those more concerned about their soul, there are 12197 clergymen and 473 priests. |} Authors Notes * I do not own nor claim any image on this page(Unless otherwise stated), all credit and rights to its artist. * This page is made by Kaizer-Kaze Category:Locations Category:Factions Category:Kaizer-Kaze's OC's